1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote gaming system, and more particularly, to a remote gaming system by which a player can wager on a plurality of games of chance and/or future public events of which the outcome is uncertain, offered by a casino, government lottery organization, or other wagering establishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a player wishing to wager on a game of chance such as those offered in a casino or on a public event of which the outcome is uncertain such as sporting events, had a limited number of options. In order to wager on casino games such as roulette, blackjack, poker and the like, the player had to physically travel to a gaming establishment specifically engaged in such activities or to a location where stand-alone gambling devices such as video poker terminals or slot machines were available. Although public events such as horse races may be wagered on by telephone contact with an authorized “off-track betting” gaming establishment or its agent, such methods utilizing telephone contact have not been amenable to typical casino games.
As a result of advances in computer technology and telecommunications, remote gaming systems have been devised in which a player can participate in a plurality of games of chance being offered by a gambling establishment without having to be physically located on the premises. An example is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,798 and 4,467,424, both to Hedges et al. The Hedges Patents disclose a remote gaming system wherein a player proceeds to gamble against the casino at a remote player station which includes a live game display to permit the player to engage in actual games of chance as they are being played in real-time at a croupier station comprised of one or more gaming tables in the casino. The player station includes a changeable keyboard communicating with a microprocessor for displaying a selected one of a plurality of wagering possibilities corresponding to a selected one of the plurality of games being played and for displaying the results of the game being played. The player becomes part of the game as if he or she were actually present at the gaming table in the casino. To provide a secure communications link, the remote gaming station communicates with the croupier station and a credit control station through an encryption/decryption device to prevent tampering by unauthorized sources.
While such a system provides a means by which a player can gamble from a remote location, its primary disadvantage resides in the fact that the player can gamble only by participating in games being actually conducted in the gaming establishment and monitored over real-time closed circuit video. Moreover, such a system has limited practicality since the player can only gamble on a specialized gaming station which must be electronically linked to the casino. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a remote gaming system by which a player could engage in gambling on a gaming computer at a remote location at the player's convenience where the casino provides for the purchase and redemption of casino credit, notwithstanding the absence of any direct electronic communication link between the gaming computer and the casino.